An Angel's Pride
by CrisisExceed
Summary: Duke got away in their last fight, but Rock is still out looking for him. But for every demon there's an angel right? Sometimes theres more than what meets the eye. Post Maximum Impact
1. Aftermath

Note: Do not read this unless you have read an angel's story!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters…I wish I did.

An Angel's Pride

Chapter 1

* * *

Aftermath

"Damn! He got away!" shouted Rock. "I was going to teach him a lesson." Rock raised his hand and clenched his fist. "Oh, well I roughed him up enough, I'll over look it." With that said Rock left Duke's under ground arena. He left no trace of the fight accept for the small note that was written in blood.

It read: I'll see you in hell!

Two Days Later…

Rock arrived at school with a personality he wouldn't normally show. For once in his life he didn't have fighting on his mind. Duke was gone and showed no trace of him popping up soon. But he couldn't help but still wonder: Is Duke really gone?

His thoughts were interrupted by Cole running up to Rock and giving a friendly death hug. "I'm proud of you, buddy!" he exclaimed.

"What did I do?" asked Rock while gasping for air.

Cole kindly released his friend. "Hurt him enough, Cole?" asked Kat, wile her and Kyle walked up to the two.

"What's going on here?" asked Rock.

Cole handed Rock a newspaper. "You made the front cover!" shouted Cole.

Rock read the newspaper article aloud. "KOF Ignorant Suckers…" Rock lowed the newspaper and gave Cole a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Some article, Cole."

Cole ignored the look and said, "Not that…did you happen to read the part where it says that you won the tournament!"

"As friends, it is in our job description to be proud of you." Kyle started whispering in Rock's ear. "So…uh…you mind lending me some of that 3 mil?"

Rock gave Kyle the same look he gave Cole. "Not in your dreams…"

The school bell rang. "Well guys…" Kat broke apart the conversation. "Time to get changed, turn ourselves from: ordinary teenagers to Southtown High students, and get our butts to class."

The school uniform for boys: consisted of a white turtleneck button down shirt with gold lining around all the edges, dark blue pants with a gold decoration at the bottom, a blue and gold belt, and a blue vest where the size matched Rock's trademark red jacket. After getting changed he headed for his first class: US History.

A/N: Yes this is one of Rock's alternate costumes in KOF: Maximum Impact. I thought it was a schoolboy outfit so I kind of decided to throw it in for the hell of it. 

Rock sat down in his normal seat which was on the end closest to the door, third seat back from the main board. Cole sat right next to him. "Rock tell me again why we have this class?" he asked. "Why do we have to learn about a bunch of dead guys who made our county, were weren't even close to being born."

"Maybe for you…" Rock mumbled to himself. "My power has been around for thousands of years." He kept muttering.

School went by normally accept for a few changes. Rock was finally able to go without him always looking his shoulder, knowing that he and his friends were out of danger, and that he could finally have a normal day with out fighting.

While on his way home, he accidentally bumped into another person. "Sorry…" said Rock.

The person stopped. "You know…I've been looking for you."

Rock stopped to listen. "Who are you?" he asked. Rock turned around to face the person. Judging by the build it was a female. She was wearing a black hooded sweater, with the hood up, so he couldn't get a good look at her face.

"In time you'll learn." She responded. "But first…I must test your skills." She got in a fighting stance.

Rock was surprised to see that her fighting stance matched his. "You're not just a somebody." With that said he got in his fighting stance.

The two fighters charged at each other. They were both matching kick for kick and punch for punch. "Cyclone Punch!" they shouted in unison. The attacks canceled each other out. The two were at a stand off.

"You're definitely no ordinary person, where did you learn that technique?" asked Rock.

"I picked it up on my own."

"Impossible…" he said. The two charged at each other again.

Rock managed to get a hold of her sweated. In attempting to throw her, he accidentally tore off her sweater; finally revealing her face.

She had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and a skin color that was identical to his. But when they looked at each other dead in the eye. The two of them halted their breath for a split second.

"Your eye color…" they said in unison. "It's identical to mine."

"What's you name?" asked Rock.

"Alexia Howard…Geese was my birth father." She responded.

Rock was still recovering from the moment their eyes met. "How…Howard, you said. That's my last name! Geese was my dad!"

Flashback…

"For every angel there is a demon." Said Iori.

Rock finally figured it out. "You…you were Cali's counter part. It was the two of you who were supposed to fight in case Raven and I didn't."

"I time I told the two of you the truth." Said Terry walking up the streets.

"How come I never knew about this?" Rock asked in anger.

"I made a promise that I would never tell, until it was time." Responded Terry. Booming thunder was heard from the cloudy skies above. "Lets go home…I'll explain once were inside."

Terry and Rock started to walk away, but Rock stopped and turned around. He walked back up to Alexia and smiled. "Aren't you coming? After it would be right to just to leave behind family."

Alexia smiled back, and started walking with the two.

The three of them got home and just in time, the rain started up, and it was raining hard. Rock gave her a dark blue blanket as he sat down on the couch right next to her. She wrapped herself in the blanket and lied her head on Rock's lap. He put her arm over her, in a protective sense.

Terry sat down on the recliner, and began his story. "It was the final fight with Geese. There he was hanging over the edge of the tower, luckily I grabbed his hand just in time. His exact words were "Take care of my son, as if her were your own. His twin sister is in the care of a man called Fate. When Rock gets old enough tell him, Fate will do the same." That's when he let go. He sealed his own fate, and fell to his death."

Rock and Alexia sighed. "Alexia?" he looked down at her.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Do you still have your wings?"

"Yes, and mine are still white. I had a dream once. Mother told me about your black wings. That's when Fate was killed. Soiree and Alba have been helping me locate you ever since."

"Yeah…in the tournament they said someone was looking me. But I couldn't stop, I had to stop Duke, and he's still out there somewhere. I met them both, Soiree and Alba, they did every thing in their power to help me reach the top." An idea hit Rock. "You know…if you're my sister than that makes Terry your father too."

"I know it does." Responded Alexia. She gave a big yawn. "I'm a little bushed. I'm going to get some sleep."

Rock smiled. "Take my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

Alexia got up and gave Rock a sisterly peck on the cheek. "You make a sweet brother." She left the living room, leaving Terry and Rock alone.

The two of them got up. Terry walked up to Rock and held him close. The sounds of Rock's tears of joy filled the room. "I'm not the last one…" he said.

"No…you're not." Thought Terry. "In a way, I've always kind of wanted a daughter."

Rock separated from Terry's embrace, and shook off his tears. "We're you not happy with just having a son?" Rock gave Terry a friendly sock on his shoulder.

"Maybe." Terry gave one back to Rock.

When Alexia got to Rock's room, she felt devastated of what Rock said. "How could he say that? Kain told me that Terry should be dead by now, and now Rock's saying that Terry's his father? Suddenly Geese is no longer apart of him. I'll just have to take matters into my own hands, and get my revenge. He'll pay for what he did to my father, and Rock too. He betrayed the family and there for shall not live." Alexia sighed. "Yet some how…if Soiree and Alba I would think differently right now. They've been like older brothers to me for as long as I can remember. Where are they?"

Well I hope you like it…Summer vacation's coming up so this might be the only chapter for about three months. Anyway see you then, and for all high school students reading this…You better have a good summer vacation OR ELSE! J/K


	2. The Truth Revealed

An Angel's Pride

Chapter 2

The Truth Revealed

* * *

The next morning…

Rock's usual morning routine went as usual, accept he woke up in the living room than his room. Rock turned his back to the alarm clock on the coffee table and threw his blanket over his head. He groaned out of tiredness.

Terry walked into the living room to see Rock was still snoozing. Terry rubbed his forehead and sighed. "It's time to wake up Rock!" he shouted.

Rock awoke with a scream and fell off the couch. Alexia managed to be there at the right time to share the moment. She giggled at her brother's stupidity.

Rock stared daggers at Terry. "Can't a guy sleep in on a Saturday!" he shouted.

Terry gave him a smirk back. "No sleeping in for pro champions."

Rock turned his back to Terry and gave a childish pout. They turned and faced each other and laughed.

Rock turned and faced his older sister. "How'd you sleep?" he asked.

Alexia turned and faced Rock. "Just fine…your bed was kind of lumpy." Rock's response was another childish pout.

After breakfast Rock left to Cole's house and together they met Kyle up the arcade. The boys called it their 'Saturday morning ritual', where they just hung out like best friends and cruised around town doing what ever they were in the mood for.

Rock had never been so happy in his life. He had everything he's ever wanted. Good friends, better family, and fighting wasn't as important anymore. Rock's life was finally 'normal'…as normal as it was going to get.

That night…

"Kira!" shouted Rock out his window, as he drove up to her. "Did I not tell you I was going to be here?"

"I give you credit for being a man of your word." She said.

Carlos drove up right next to him and rolled down his window. "Nice car, finally ditched the RX-7?"

Rock was not lost. "The RX-7 wasn't even mine."

The two drivers stepped out of their cars. "Let's settle this." Said Carlos, as he got in his fighting stance.

Rock did the same. "Right."

A tall, dark man stepped between the two of them. "Now, now, drivers if the two of you fight now than there will be no race, because we'd be two drivers short."

"Cut it out Ryan." Said Rock.

"Yeah, and what do you mean two, don't you mean three. I don't see a fourth driver anywhere." Agreed Carlos.

"Oh, yeah…I forgot to mention that our old friend K' was coming." Responded Ryan, nervously.

Rock felt a jolt of happiness hit him. He hadn't seen K' since the semi-finals of the tournament. It was after that, that he'd gotten word that K' skipped town. But now he was wondering K' would return. Rock couldn't get it straight.

K's car arrived at the scene. He got out of his car, took off his sunglasses, and walked up to Rock. "I've got to talk to you." He said.

"Can't it wait till after the race?" responded Rock.

"It's something you'll really want to hear."

"I don't time for that, I'm after Duke." Rock turned around.

"It's the key secret to your past."

Rock turned back around. "Lets go. I know a place we can chat in private."

The two drivers got into their cars and left. Ryan, Kira, and Carlos sighed.

Rock and K's stopped a still destroyed part of the old town that was never built over. It was a place not far from where all the street races were held. They got out of their cars and hid in a still intact alleyway.

The two of them leaned against a wall opposite from each other. "So what's this about my past?" asked Rock.

"I was told to go to the old NESTS base if I wanted to find out more about my past." K's started.

"By whom?"

"Hard to say really…I was kind of told in my sleep. But something forced me to believe…But I remember in my dream I asked the angel her name…her name was Marie."

"My mother…"

"So I went to the NESTS base…I found nothing. The only thing I found out was that myself and the other K's were just prototypes of the original project. We were imperfect because of the blood we were created from."

"Kyo's blood."

"The original was made from the blood two warriors of more experience. The original was lost, after someone had invaded the lab, and stole the project. Old security clips showed it was Geese, but all that happened 18 years ago. Because the creation was made from his and his wife's blood."

Rock breath grew heavy and started stammering. "No…"

"This year on June 23 marks the 18th anniversary of the birth of that creation. I'm sorry Rock…I know this wasn't a key secret you were looking for." K' hung his head and bad for telling his best friend such a secret.

The clouds in the sky finally started pouring rain, after numerous booms of thunder. "Why did Geese give me to Terry?"

"To hide the project, so NESTS wouldn't find it and try and create more. For 18 years they've been searching and they're incredibly close."

"So I'm nothing but a weapon…and Alexia?"

"She's the true child of Geese and Marie, born two years before you. But for every angel there has to be a demon right? You're were also created to follow that tradition because Raven was born. Alexia…is out for our blood now."

I know…I know big talking and short chapter. I'll try to make the nex one longer.Axel the Flame Emperor


	3. When White Wings Meet Black

Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters. But you know which ones are mine.

An Angel's Pride

Chapter 3

When White Wings Meet Black

The very next morning Terry had looked into the living room to see his young companion wasn't there. He was followed by Alexia who was still half-asleep walking out of Rock's room. "Hey Terry…" she said.

"Rock didn't come home last night." Said Terry. "Where did he go?"

"He left some where around 7:30 last night. He said something about a race and that was about it. He said something about his friends named Carlos and Kira." She explained.

"Wait…Carlos Marques and Kira Adrain." Responded Terry.

"Yeah, those were the two."

Terry sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Oh boy…not again."

"This isn't the first is it?" she asked.

Rock awoke in an apartment not his own. He looked around and saw the dull bleakness of the home. "Definitely not my place…" he thought. Rock got up and rubbed his eyes. "I crashed at Dash's place didn't I?" he told himself. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "And I'm late…This day's already terrible."

K' walked out of his bedroom to find Rock awake. "Finally awake…"

Rock looked at K' and then back to the ground. "What's the point, were nothing but mere imitations of other people…created as some kind of weapon of mass destruction. How can I live with that in the back of my mind? How do you do it?"

K' opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. After a few seconds of arguing in his mind, weather to say something or not, he finally said, "I can't give you the best advice. I've known for years and I try not to let it bother me. But I can say this: It will get easier. It's best to know the truth than living your life a lie."

Rock looked up at K' and smiled. "Luckily my stuff's in my car. I got to get going." Rock got up off the couch and left K's apartment.

K' sighed. "He's taking this harder than I had expected." He thought.

"This is not how you wanted it to turn out, did you?" asked Maxima.

"No it isn't." K' took a deep breath. "But he the closest this to brethren I have…and yet he feels the same too."

Rock got to school. But his friends ran up to him to greet him, he walked by them like they weren't even there. Kyle, Cole, and Kat watched him with bewilderment as he walked by. The trio turned to each other. Kyle spoke up; "I forget, is he depressed or is that just a Tuesday morning thing?"

Neither Cole nor Kat said anything. Kat continued to watch Rock as he disappeared into the crowd of students. Kat sighed. "Seeing him like that…kind of makes me sad."

Cole nodded his head in agreement. "He's never acted like this before. Do you think he's thinking of Cali again?"

The school bell cut off their conversation. "I love to wonder what's wrong with our friend but…uh…here's an idea. We've got class." The three sighed and made their way to class.

In class Rock wasn't even paying attention but his mind was somewhere else. "Where are they?" he thought. "I didn't expect them to bolt after the tournament. Why does it matter…" Rock stood up and shouted. "Why does it matter!"

The entire class, including the teacher, was looking at him dumb-founded. The teacher spoke up. "Because the finals are 25 percent of your total grade."

Rock sat promptly sat back down in his seat. "Sorry sir…my mind is somewhere else."

"Dude, what was that about?" asked Cole, who was sitting right next to him.

Rock took a deep breath. "I've got to be somewhere. I'm ditching the rest of the day, can you cover for me?"

Cole was shocked to hear what he was hearing. "Usually it's me the one asking that question, but sure. You've done it for me so many times."

Rock did exactly what he said and ditched school. He drove to the place where he won the semi-finals where he finally beat Terry. It was the top of the building that was still under construction, next to Geese Tower. "I know you're here!" he shouted. "Show yourself Alba!"

"Didn't expect you to be here." He said while jumping off the crane.

Rock glared daggers at the man in red. "You knew didn't you."

"I knew one of you was the project. To be honest I thought it was Alexia." Explained Alba.

"So that's why you helped me. Am I right?"

"No…we didn't care if it was you or her, we would have help you anyway. You're both angels, and only one of you can destroy Duke."

"I'm not an angel…at least not anymore. I don't have my power anymore."

"Who did you give it to?"

"The one person who can handle the power well."

K' wandered the building. It was the same place where he lost to Kyo in the first round of the tournament. To K' it felt like 'home'. It was hot; there was machinery everywhere. It was a place the people called 'Iron Hell'.

Alexia stood in front of K'. "I thought you'd never show."

K' clenched his fist and two black wings came from him. At the same time Alexia spread two silver-white wings. "The irony…" said K'. "Rock's the one who had black wings and yet he wanted to protect the one he loved. Here you are…with the white wings and yet all you can think about are ways on how to destroy your brother.

"He's your brother…not mine." She responded.

The two of them got in their fighting stance and waited for the first to make their move.

Rock didn't actually lose his wings, he gave them to K'. Next chapter will explain everything. Axel the Flame Emperor


	4. The Dark Paladin

An Angel's Pride

Chapter 4

The Paladin of Darkness

* * *

Rock continued to glare daggers at Alba. Alba stared right back with a look of confidence. He knew he was right about Rock's current condition. Their conversation was going no-where considering they were not talking about why Rock went to go see Alba in the first place. "You want it back don't you?" asked Alba.

"What do you mean!" Rock shouted.

Alba smirked. He was definitely right. "Stop trying to hide it. I know just as much as you do of what you want. You miss your powers. You want them back. You were hoping you'd find a way to get back your powers from K' but you know you can't. The only way you're getting them back is if he's willing to give them back to you. Personally with the way you're acting he shouldn't give them back."

Rock clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. It only took him a second to ease up and start laughing. "You're right! I want the powers back. It's the only thing that kept me sane."

Alba sighed. "I envy you."

"Why'd I even come here?" Rock spat and walked off.

"This is disturbing." He told himself.

K' and Alexia continued to face off. K' aimed a kick at Alexia's head. Her quick thinking ducked and K' got a fist in the stomach and then a knee to the jaw. She smirked out of confidence.

That night Rock walked to the cemetery. "I knew I'd find you here." Said a voice behind him.

Rock turned around and faced the owner of the voice. "I don't want to be here longer than I want to be. So tell me where I can get divine power again?"

The taller man answered. "From me."

Rock raised an eyebrow and gave Duke a look that said. "You want to run by that by me again?"

Duke laughed. "I understand if you don't believe me. Not many do, and that's what led to Raven's downfall."

"Does it even bother you, even just a little that you're helping the kid that killed your own son?" asked Rock.

"Yes and no." Duke promptly answered. "But it's Raven own damn fault that he didn't believe that I could make him stronger. I tried Cali but she didn't want the power either. She just wanted to live life as a normal teenager."

"So why choose me?"

"Because you have the strength to hold such power. I can only give the power to demons, half-demons, or humans with no trace of divine in them. You are a human after all. So…have you ever heard of Chaos?"

"Chaos?" Rock thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah…I have. He was once a great demon who said attempted to destroy the world. But was sadly defeated by a creature called the Blood Phoenix. But his power was so great that the Blood Phoenix could only seal him not destroy him."

Duke smirked. "You seem to know the history of the ancient world, all the more reason to give the power to you. Personally I was going to give the power to K'. Swear allegiance to me and I'll give you the power of Chaos on a silver platter."

Rock looked around. He couldn't decide. Accept the power and become Duke's personal knight of darkness while the world plummets into it or forever walk the earth with an envy that shall never die. Rock slowly got down on one knee. "I'll do what ever you want." He said.

Duke smiled and placed his hand on Rock's forehead. Duke's arm started to glow a crimson and soon so the rest of Rock body. Rock's short golden blonde hair turned long and black, his eyes turned a deeper shade of red than they already were, and his red jacket turned into a long black trench coat. "From this day forth the boy known as Rock Howard is gone. Now you shall be called Chaos the Paladin of Darkness." Duke removed his hand from Chaos' forehead. "By the way your new power comes with a lust for blood."

Chaos looked at Duke and smiled evilly. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Duke gave Chaos a signal to rise. Chaos did as he was told. "Seek out the Blood Phoenix and kill all that stand in your way."

Chaos smiled evilly. "Right." He said.

K' stopped his fight with Alexia because he felt a surge of evil energy and knew who exactly it was coming from. He turned to her and said, "We'll have to finish this another time." With that said K' flew off to go find Rock.

As K' flew he started to enter a panic. It was then he saw a trail of blood leading to an alleyway so he went to investigate. He had a feeling that Rock was somehow involved. He checked and saw someone about his age with long black hair and a black trench coat. He landed and his wings disappeared leaving a small pile of black feathers. But something else was wrong. What was this feeling that happening to him? Suddenly he starts caring for someone he barley knows. But still considers him a best friend. "Why am I so worried about Rock?" he thought. He slowly approached the person.

First he found a woman who looked lifeless. She had two dot like marks on her neck and a small trail of blood coming from them. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a shadow and threw a flame. It partially illumined the alleyway and a being was standing right behind him. K' broke into a sweat and turned around. He slowly backed up for who he saw was Chaos. K' stopped and held his ground and took a closer look at Chaos. "Rock?"

Chaos clenched his fist. "What the hell did you just call me?" he swung at K' with his fist.

K's quick thinking dodge the fist. "What did Duke do to you?"

"My master satisfied my need for divine power."

"Shit…maybe telling him that he was a project was a bad idea. He probably wouldn't be like this if I hadn't told him. Damn it K'! Why don't you think before you go and hurt someone? Isn't that the reason you Cant get too attached to someone?" thought K'.

"You have divine power within you." Said Chaos.

K' finally started to fight back. "Yeah you gave it to me, and there's no way you're getting it back!"

Alexia stood there an in awe. K' had just took of and didn't even to finish. She was confused and wasn't even going to try and figure it out. She heard the foots steps of someone approaching and quickly folded her wings and eventually they disappeared leaving a small pile of white feathers. Alexia turned her attention to the hallway and waited for the approaching person. "Who's there?" she called.

The person came out of the hallway. He had medium length blonde hair, was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt, and a brown leather jacket with a fur lined collar and a white star on the back with the words 'Running Wild' beneath it. "I knew I'd find you here." Said Terry.

"How'd you know." She asked.

"Call it father's intuition." He responded. "I had to find you. There's this feeling in my gut that Rock's in danger."

"I knew it! You have divine power as well. Anyone who has divine power could feel that evil energy surge from ten miles away."

"So it would seem. As he uses the power of Chaos more the more it consumes him. Soon there will be nothing left of Rock and Chaos will have completely taken over. We have to convince him other wise before it's too late."

"You knew this since the first time Rock found out about his angelic powers. You knew the entire time Rock was a project. You used Rock to draw out Chaos! Everything played out nicely into your hands didn't it." Alexia started crying. "Why Terry? Why your son? I thought you were a better man than that! He may be a project but he's still my brother damn it! All the more reason to kill you!" she fell to her knees and started crying harder.

"I'm not too proud of my actions myself. But Chaos must be stopped and…" he paused.

"And what! So that's it huh? You're just going to kill Rock is that it!" Alexia got up.

Terry came closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I need your help. He's a child in pain…too much of it Alexia. Rock needs our help. I hate to say this but if K', you, and myself don't stop Chaos before he takes over. Were going to have no choice. I don't want to resort to that. He's just as much as my son as he is your brother. If it does resort to that, kill me when it is over."

Another person came out of the hallway. Alexia and Terry turned their attention to it. It was Soiree Meria who came out. "This is a time when good and bad must come together. If not than life as we know it may cease to exist. Terry, were all counting on you and K'."

"My destiny is clear. Unleash the Blood Phoenix.' Said Terry.

Chaos got his fist in K's gut and his hand on his throat and threw him against the wall. "You're a waste of my time." He said and spread two large dragon like wings from his back both dripping blood as they came out. Chaos' navy blue wings were so memorizing that they were all you could focus on. He flew away kicking up a little dust from him.

The story's name is 'An Angel's Pride' I didn't say that the angel was Rock. Everyone now knows who has which powers and now good and bad must come together to stop Chaos. I'm going to try and put Iori and some others in the next chapter. And also I couldn't come up with anything else so I hope you like this chapter. Axel the Flame Emperor


	5. When Good and Evil Come Together

Disclaimer: I wished I owned the characters…

An Angel's Pride

Chapter 5

When Good and Evil Come Together

* * *

Terry looked up and saw the built up clouds. The rain clouds darkened the sky and the air smelt of rain. The wet ground indicated that it had just rained. He grew worried because K' took off in a hurry. He was wondering if he had found Chaos or worse…Chaos found him. Terry and Alexia walked down the street looking for K'.

When Alexia came by an alleyway she saw a figure. She came closer to it and saw who it was. His silver hair glistened in the now visible moonlight. "I found him!" she shouted. Terry came running to the alleyway. They helped K' up off the ground and started walking back to Terry's apartment.

"What happened?" asked Terry.

"I hate to say this…" started K'. "Rock's no longer human."

"Damn it…" said Alexia under her breath.

"I understand this is a moment of duress stress. But we all have to remain calm. All this commotion is not helping Rock. We should find my brother and Duke. It's a long shot but what if we force Duke to take the power of Chaos from Rock?" said Soiree.

Chaos walked back to the graveyard. He looked around hoping he'd find his 'master'. Duke approached him from behind and placed his hand on Chaos's shoulder. "Well done my liege." He said. "Your powers over darkness have developed over these last couple hours."

Chaos quickly turned around pulling his shoulder out from Duke's hand and glared daggers towards him. "I want more…" he said.

Duke smirked evilly. "That's what I want to hear. The blood of the Blood Phoenix is satisfying I hear…is that what you want?"

"Anything that will fill this need within me. I want blood lots of it! Where can I find it, master? Where is it?" shouted Chaos.

"Look at you. You look like a child throwing a tantrum who didn't get the toy he wanted." Duke laughed. "I feel your envy, I feel your anger, use those emotions to your advantage. Feel your anger, feel your strength building inside you." Duke watched as Chaos' body got engulfed in crimson flames. "Now go my pet, and fulfill your desires!"

Chaos spread his navy dragon wings and flew off into the heart of the night.

Terry looked at the clock on the wall. "Ten minutes till midnight." He stated. "Chaos is still no where to be found." His eyes wandered to K' who was lying on the couch. His chest, head, and left thigh wrapped in bandages. "It's been about two hours since his last encounter."

Alexia looked at Terry with discouragement and sighed. "If only I wasn't so focused on avenging my father."

K' opened his eyes and only saw the white ceiling. "I'm I dead?" he asked.

Terry laughed. "It's true you and Rock are alike! He asked the same thing after his accident."

Alexia stood up. "Can we focus!"

K' sat up and looked around. He was used to waking up in his own beat up apartment. He was never usually a guest in someone else's place. K' felt awkward. His antisocial attitude is what never got him friends anyway. "Whatever." He spat. K got up and put his shirt back on. "I'm leaving." He said.

Terry halted K' from doing further actions. "You can't. Not in your condition."

Soiree tried not to get involved with everyone's current actions. But he felt bad not saying anything. He didn't want to get involved but he had half a mind to say something to lighten the mood. He opened his mouth…nothing. He quickly shut it. In stead he shook his head.

K' saw Soiree shake his head. K' turned to him. "Why not!" he shouted.

Soiree took a deep breath, walked up to K', and punched him. "Do you want to get fucked up like last time? Or did you actually learn from your mistakes?" he asked. "Chaos is just too powerful for one man to handle alone. Even the Blood Phoenix needs some help."

K' sighed. "You're right. We've got two half-angels and the Blood Phoenix and yet we're still not strong enough to take Chaos down." K' cracked a slight smile. "I just want Rock back. He's my best…my best friend."

Terry smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear. Creation or not Rock's my son and I'm going to save him!"

"Hate to break up this optimistic moment for us…but…Rock's happy being Chaos."

K' turned towards Alexia. "How can you say that?"

"He's created from the same DNA that I was born from. We know what each other feeling and thinking." She explained.

Everyone took a deep breath.

Jubei's Dojo…

Joe paced back and forth while Andy watched. "Man! What's taking Terry so long? First he tell us to meet him then tells us to wait here, because of 'chaos in the city'." Joe punched the wall.

Andy stopped Joe. "Wait…what did Terry tell you?"

Joe sighed. "Terry said, and I quote. "Don't come to the city…there's chaos in the city." Something like that."

Andy's breath halted for a split second. "Oh no…" he lifted his head to look at Joe. "We need to go back. Terry's plan went accordingly. I tried to stop him, but he told me it was the only way. Chaos has awakened."

"Chaos?" asked Joe.

Mai stepped into the room. "Chaos…the Paladin of Darkness. A vampire who's bent on destroying the world. No doubt the powers within Rock. Without his angelic powers he's no longer divine."

"But it requires a host who power is off the scale." Responded Joe.

"Rock's power is underdeveloped but just ripe enough to be powerful enough so Chaos can take control." Explained Andy.

"With a vampire with that much power on the loose we've got to head back into the city." Said Andy.

The three of them gave each other a silent nod and ran out the door.

Chaos stood on top a building and watched the people walk by. 'Nightwalkers' is what they were called. Partiers, ravers, bums, and rouges stormed the streets completely oblivious of the up coming danger. But the ones who saw him and nodded their heads were the divine ones…all the vampires. The ones who Chaos ruled over, while Duke ruled over the demons. These were his people. The ones he'll lead into battle. He saw one lip the words, "All hail Chaos."

Chaos smiled. "Perfect." He spread his wings once more and flew off again.

Duke watched as the moon came into position to mark midnight. "This is the dawn of a new era." He said. "I will leave everything to Chaos, and when his use is done I will finish what he started. Either way I win." Duke smiled.

Everyone had gone to sleep including Soiree who decided to keep a close eye on K'. His incoherent snoring had woke K' up. He left quickly but silently. He walked down the street and it was quite obvious that he was still injured. He was more limping than anything else. "I've got to find a way to get through to him before its too late." He said. He passed by an alleyway.

After K' had passed by a figure stepped out from the alleyway. K' turned around and saw who it was. It was none other than Iori Yagami. "You seem to not be at full strength, Dash."

"Who asked you?" spat K'.

"Rock's in danger and you want to save him. Within your mind he's your brother." Iori sighed. "I have no choice to support you. If I don't Chaos will kill us all. I will keep an eye on the underground. That's the only way I can help. The rest I will leave to the fallen angel and the Blood Phoenix."

K' stood straight. "Thanks." He said. "Wait why do you want to help?"

"I have my reasons." He said.

K' scoffed. "Whatever."

Chaos looked upon the city once more. "A city that never sleeps, a city that never dreams, a city that never wakes up…it lives a constant nightmare…a nightmare that will soon turn to reality, once Duke is out of the way. For I am the true ruler, the master of destruction, the real prince of darkness, I am Chaos." He saw a woman about in her mid twenties walking by. He jumped off the building, using his wings for a safe landing, and landed far but behind the woman. She had looked behind her or a moment and continued walking. Chaos quickly caught up and grabbed her from behind. She tried screaming but she quickly silenced when Chaos drove his fangs into her neck.

He left his fangs in there until there was nothing left of her blood. When he took his fangs out droplets of blood fell to the floor and his fangs were painted red. He licked the remaining blood of his teeth and dropped the woman's now lifeless corpse. "Satisfying…but it's not enough. I want divine blood. The blood of an angel." He flew away once more.

The next morning, every one had woken up to find that K' was gone. Terry smiled. He expected this. He knew K' couldn't sit still not even for a minute. As long as Chaos wandered he wouldn't rest. "Do we go after him?" asked Alexia.

"Of course! K' is too hurt right now to be wandering by himself. We've got to find him." Responded Terry. He turned towards Soiree. "Find your brother…we need all the help we can get. When this is over, you and your brother can do what ever you want."

Duke sighed as he saw the sun shining brightly. "Chaos can not be out in the sun. This gives the enemy time to prepare. As long as they kill each other it doesn't matter to me what happens. As long as I take the prize."

K' had been walking all night but fatigue caught up and he fell to one knee. "I can't…" he tried to get up but failed. Luckily for him a car had pulled up and the familiar people stepped out.

"Stubborn as ever eh, K'?" said a cocky voice.

"Is that your way of saying hi, Higashi." Responded K'. He looked up and saw Joe, Andy, and Mai. Joe and Andy helped him up. K' gave a sigh of relief. "If you're here that you know about Rock and Chaos."

Andy and Joe helped K' in the car. "We know about Chaos already." Responded Andy.

"You better fill us in." spoke up Mai.

"If you guys have theories of Rock being Chaos that you're right. He became power hungry and its all my fault." Explained K'.

"How?" asked Joe.

"I'm the one who told Rock that he was just another NESTS project and that Alexia is the true heiress." K' sighed. He didn't mean for any of this to happen.

Andy sighed as well. "Terry had this planed for the beginning."

"What!" K' shouted.

"It's true. He had a plan to draw out Chaos."

"So he knew the entire time that Rock was a project and lied to him about it."

"Terry fells horrible about it. It his fault just as much as it is yours."

"We just want Rock back." Said Mai. "That innocent boy that we knew years ago."

The four of them sighed.

Chaos scowled for he knew the sun was up. "I hate the sun shine. It gives my enemies an added advantage. Curse my weakness." He said.

* * *

Long…not so long…I can't tell. Ok, ok so this was a multi-part chapter and it probably got confusing after a while. So anyway…good and evil…blah blah blah…fight to go against Chaos. But than what is Duke planning to do with Chaos after his use is over? Whatever… Axel the Flame Emperor 


	6. The Phoenix and Vampire

An Angel's Pride

Chapter 6

The Phoenix and the Vampire

* * *

Duke: The wings of hope, the one who will save the people from chaos. The one who put chaos to an end…the Blood Phoenix. The wings of oblivion, a bringer of destruction and death. A seeker of blood and a being who will bring the world to it's knees…Chaos. Their clash will mean the beginning of the end.

Deep within the mid of K' he was relieved that Andy, Joe, and Mai were there before he broke down completely. "Why'd you save me?" asked K'.

Andy took a deep breath. "Because Rock would want it." He responded calmly.

K' sighed. He's not Rock anymore. But it seemed that everyone but him refused to believe that. Is that what drove everyone to keep pushing forward? Why everyone was willing to go against Chaos, because Rock's still inside? All these questions confused K' and he wasn't ready to figure it out. Or was it perhaps that he didn't understand because he never had this strong of a bond with anyone before? He didn't want to believe it but Rock was his best friend, and he wasn't about to lose his best friend to the powers of darkness. He was half-angel now and as one it was his duty to fight the powers of darkness no matter what the risk. That's how Rock defeated Raven in the first place.

Joe laughed. "Admit it! You want Rock back just as much as we do!"

K' only response was him cracking a smile. Deep within his mind he knew that Joe was right. But he didn't have the heart to admit it. K' sighed again.

Duke: The end is near… 

Chaos hid in the shadows of the graveyard. "Is this my fate?" he asked himself. "What is to become of me once Duke is finished with me?" Chaos smirked. "That fool. He thinks I suspect nothing of his plan but in reality I know everything he's going to do with me. Have I been fighting on the wrong side? I will see him, one the night has come."

Duke: I will have everything in the end, Chaos knows my plan and he will certainly go to the Blood Phoenix for forgiveness. But…whether the Blood Phoenix forgives him is up to Chaos.

Andy looked out the window. "Nighttime." He said.

Alexia sighed. "Where do you think Chaos will strike next? I mean Chaos isn't really the one who will announce his appearance."

Terry took a deep breath and smiled. "Once he learns Duke's plan, he'll chose the right path once more." He walked out of the apartment. He walked down the streets of Southtown. He walked into an alley where he knew Chaos would stop.

Chaos flew within the heart of the night. But out of all the people he was able to see Terry very clearly. Chaos flew down and landed in front of Terry. He licked his fangs and stepped closer to him. He stepped closer and closer he stopped at three feet.

"What's the matter?" asked Terry. "Come closer…I dare you."

Chaos tried to move…but couldn't. This was a sign…Rock was still in there. Chaos just stared at Terry and said nothing.

"Does this vampire not want my blood?" Terry came closer.

Chaos stood there he hadn't budged an inch. "Terry…" he said. But the demon voice of Chaos was not in there. It was Rock's voice his voice that said, "Please save me."

Terry placed his arm on Chaos's shoulder. "Rock? You in there?"

Rock inhaled and exhaled, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. His breaths returning to normal, his eyes returning to bright red instead of crimson, his red jacket back to it's original state with the white star and black wings, and the azure dragon wings disappeared leaving not even a trace that Chaos as even there. Rock fell over in Terry's arms. "What have I done?" he shouted.

"I'm here now…you don't have to worry." Responded Terry.

Duke: Rock is free but Chaos is not completely gone. At nighttime Chaos will come out and wreak havoc upon the city. His destiny is still under my control.

Rock lied in bed just staring at the moon through his bedroom window. He had wondered what had happened. The last thing he remembered was going to the graveyard and the rest was a blur. He wondered if it was a dream and he's only been asleep these past few days. But then he remembered blood…Lots of blood. No, it was real and he still has a desire for blood. But not just any blood, he wanted the blood of the Phoenix. He turned over so his back was to the moon. Just in the past two days so much has happened and he knows it's only going to get worse.

Terry wondered if Chaos was really gone. "No…" he said to himself. "Chaos would not let up so easily and was ready to come back whenever Rock let his guard down. However, now that Rock knows about Chaos will he ever look at himself the same way." Right now all the questions that popped into Terry's head confused him. He needed a sign if he was wrong. He wanted to believe that Chaos was gone but he also knew that that wasn't true.

K' punched the wall. He knew that everything played out in Duke's hands. But the thing was it also a part of Terry's plan. He figured that somehow Terry knew that Duke planed this from the start. Duke knew from the beginning that Geese had a powerful daughter and was creating a son before they was even born. Knowing this Duke planted all the mines all he needed now was someone on step on them, and so far its been working. All these thought played in K's head over and over. He tried to shake them loose but couldn't. It was all so confusing. "Damn it." Was the only thing K' could spit.

The frustration that was building on everyone was growing and everyone seemed so tense but didn't want to show it. Soiree opened his mouth to say something once more…nothing. But as he continued to look upon everyone he grew angry and gave a loud, "The tenseness of all of you is giving me a headache!"

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Look at you all. You're all silent like this is some sort of funeral. No one died and Rock's in his bedroom you can all relax. I may be the one he doesn't like to be serious but when it come right down to it, it seem like I'm the only one who's still remaining positive!" he shouted. "I get it. I get that the fact that Chaos is not completely gone. He can run amuck at any time as long as it's at night."

"It's not that." Started K'. "It's just that all this started because Rock went to some stupid street race. I've been thinking…what if that never happened? Would Rock have ever found out about his angelic powers? Would Rock have fought Raven? All these questions just come up all the time."

"Either way Rock would have faced his destiny. If Iori hadn't told Rock, most likely it would have been Terry. Terry's fine its Rock I still worry about though. I still know Chaos is in him, and that gives Duke a reason not to let up on him. Chaos is a vampire, a form of a demon, and Duke's the demon king. I hate to say it but we can't trust Rock right now, who knows where his loyalties lie."

Joe sighed. "I agree, Andy." He followed sadly.

Everyone was depressed. They wanted to trust Rock but they couldn't. They knew Andy was right. Chaos was still inside Rock. The evil tone around the place gave it away. Alexia looked depressed the most. She felt guilty for Rock and realized what she had to do. She had to free Rock from his pain. But she couldn't do it alone. She knew in order to do so she had to get Terry and K' to help her, and that wasn't going to be easy…especially when it came to convincing Terry. She didn't say anything. She was afraid to give the place an even gloomier mood than it already has.

Rock walked out of his room. He saw everyone in their sad mood. "I get it." He said. "I get that Chaos is causing all this. I'm not the only one who knows. But…I'm happy being Chaos. I love the taste of blood, I love the moon light in the nighttime, but what I love most of all is being able to have divine powers. Why can't everyone be happy because I'm happy? Or does the dictation of your world say I'm not allowed to be divine?"

Everyone stared at Rock with bewilderment.

"I thought so." Rock's hair turned black and long, his jacket became the black trench coat, and the bright red that were his eyes turned the color of crimson blood once more.

Chaos moved quickly and tackled K' onto the ground. He opened his mouth and showed K' his vampire fangs.

K' looked at him dead in the eye. "Do It I dare you." He said.

Chaos leaned to drive his fangs into K's neck but stopped the second after he had started moving his head.

K' saw what was happening. Rock was fighting back.

Chaos got up and stared at K'. "You got lucky this time, angel." He jumped out the window and spread his large azure dragon wings and flew off once more. "That damn kid, I need to eliminate him from my being." He thought.

Terry sighed. "This is worse than I thought."

Andy walked up to his brother and punched him. "I knew I should have stopped you when I had the chance!"

Terry saw what Andy was feeling. He was sad because Rock is Chaos and mad for the fact that Terry had this planed when he adopted Rock. He turned his head away from Andy.

"Look at me! He is your son, Terry. You did it to your own son." Andy kept shouting.

Terry sighed and shouted back. "I had to make a choice! I would be getting this same argument from Rock if I had chosen you instead. But there's only one thing we can do now."

Andy smiled. "We save him no matter what. Because…"

"He's family." The two brothers said in unison.

Duke: Again, I'll leave everything to Chaos. There are too many candidates who will try and resist my power, and Rock and Chaos are fighting for who gets control.

Chaos looked up at the moon as it's light shined down on him, in the cemetery. "Why must I be cursed by this damned boy?" he asked himself. "He is weak, and it is making me weak." Chaos placed his hand on his heart. "But why couldn't I kill the Blood Phoenix when I had the chance?" Confusion was starting to annoy Chaos. He looked up as the moonlight shined seemed like it was just shining down on Chaos. "It is strong tonight. Looks like I'm going to have a good night." He spread his vast dragon wings and flew off into the distance.

Duke watched as his dark paladin flew away. He smiled, as Chaos' desire for blood and to cause destruction grew stronger and shows no sign that it was going to die. If his plan went according to plan, the phoenix and the fallen angel that threatens his plans would surely fall. But another thing stood in his way; he needed to find Alba Meria. He has the key of freeing Rock away from Chaos.

Soiree sighed as he looked out the window. He hadn't seen Alba in weeks. He wondered what his brother was doing. He remembered that he was taking care of Duke's daughter, Cali, in her state of pregnancy. But after Raven she was gone too. He wondered if the child was born or not. If it was, it might just be the key to stop Chaos. Soiree sighed as he just continued to worry about his brother.

Terry placed his hand on Soiree's shoulder. "What's eating at you?"

The placement of Terry's hand caught Soiree by surprise. "What? It just…"

"Alba right?" asked Terry, he knew but he asked just to make sure.

"Yeah…he has the key to stopping Chaos. If I remember correctly the last thing he was doing was taking care of Cali but after Raven she was gone as well." Soiree sighed. "Damn it! If my brother were here maybe we would have stopped Chaos by now. What do you think, Terry?"

Terry took his hand off of Soiree's shoulder. He looked up at the moon and saw the moonlight spread across the city. "Your brother claims he's now the 'king' of Southtown, right? If he really was the king he'd come out of hiding when his people are in the most danger."

Soiree looked at Terry with bewilderment. "Meaning?"

Terry smiled. "He'll be here soon."

Soiree went back inside. When he lied down to get some rest he smiled. Was Terry right? Was his brother finally going to come and help out the cause? To save his city and protect his people, that was a job for a good king. If that described Alba, then he was going to come out soon with the key.

* * *

Well…enter Alba Meria! Maybe next chapter, I'll try. A team gathers and they're going but can they stop Chaos and Duke? Keep reading. Blazing Wolf Rock Howard 


	7. Chaos' Key and Choice

Disclaimer: Characters are still not mine.

An Angel's Pride

Chapter 7

Chaos' Key and Choice

The started to go down as a very dim glow from the sun peaked over the mountains. Chaos saw this and headed back to the cemetery. To him going to the cemetery was like going home. He flew back and saw Duke. He landed and bowed on one knee in front of him. "The second brother is nowhere to be found." He said.

Duke crossed his arms and muttered to himself. "Well played, Alba." He turned his attention towards Chaos. "The sun is rising and you need your rest, try again tonight."

Chaos got up but bowed once more. "Yes, master." He spread his dragon wings and flew away somewhere where no sunlight could shine through. It was the same place where he had fought K' in the 'Maximum Impact' tournament. He went and sat in the darkest part of the factory.

The sun rose and shined through Terry's window. It woke him up and sat up in bed. Terry placed his palm on his forehead and took a deep breath. He had a nightmare of Chaos. He had just watch Chaos kill his son. Luckily it was a dream and it wasn't real. Terry got out of bed and got dressed. He walked into the living room only to find Soiree there. Apparently K', Andy, Mai, Joe, and Alexia had left.

Soiree looked up at him and smiled. "Morning." He said.

Terry looked around confused. "Where did everyone go?" he asked.

Soiree sighed. He was disappointed. He knew Terry was going to ask that, he was becoming predictable. But in Soiree's mind that was a good thing. It means he was showing his prowess as a father. "Alexia left while everyone was asleep last night, to go find Alba. K' left shortly after to find Chaos, and everyone else left just before you woke up." He explained. "I'm still here because someone needed to give you the reason why everyone left."

Terry smiled. "Thanks. Let's go ourselves. With Chaos grounded because of the sunlight we can find his hiding spot. No doubt that's what K' is doing. Andy's probably out training, Mai with him, Joe's out doing whatever, and Alexia wants the key."

Soiree's smile didn't fade. "If we were smart we should find the key first. That means finding my brother." In his mind he was glad that the thought of finding his 'older' twin brother was in his mind and Terry's.

Terry nodded his head. "I agree. If Alba's like a king from back in the day though, he'll only come out when his people are in serious danger, and with Chaos running around I think that's a pretty good reason to come out." Terry picked up his hat off the coffee table and placed it firmly on his head.

Soiree laughed to see that the Terry Bogard he fought and lost to in the last tournament was back. He got up off the recliner he was sitting on. "Let's go."

Together Soiree and Terry left. They got into Rock's car that he left behind; his red RX-8 that had used in street races. Terry got in and opened the passenger door for Soiree. After he got in he turned, revved the car and took off. "Now tell me, where would your brother be?" asked Terry.

"I really don't know. We haven't been in contact since after the tournament and he became king. But there's something I must say now on Alba's behalf. He thanks Rock for temporarily getting rid of Duke and making him king of Southtown." That was something at Soiree had bottled up inside of him for a while. He felt better after finally getting it out of his system.

Terry smiled. "Well your brother can repay Rock by helping us get him back."

Soiree stroked his hand through his silver hair. He smirked. "I was afraid of that." Soiree went back on the subject of finding Alba. "A place we should look is at the building next to Geese tower. You know, the place where him and Rock fought?"

Terry nodded his head and took a quick left turn towards Geese tower. When they arrived Terry looked up at the tower. The history between him and Geese painted this tower with battles, battles of hate and revenge. The same place where at the top floor Geese plummeted to his death. This tower is where lots of history was made. History that would stay with Southtown for a very long time.

Soiree saw that Terry was caught in deep thought as he looked upon the tall tower. He placed his hand on Terry's shoulder. Terry turned his attention towards Soiree and smiled. "I don't know what kind of history was made in that tower but I'm pretty sure that they're unforgettable moments." He said paying respects to Terry's long fought battles.

Terry smiled. "Yeah…unforgettable." He stated. Terry remembered when he grabbed Geese's hand just before his fall. His words to take care of his son and daughter. Then Geese let go and fall to his death. Terry had a moment of grief. He had avenged his father but was he no better than the man he just killed? Taking Rock and Alexia's father just how he took his and Andy's father? But what had happened happened and you couldn't change the past. He had been asking himself those questions ever since that day though.

"Let's keep moving." Said Soiree breaking Terry out of his thought.

Terry finally looked at the Soiree. "Right." They ran into the building still under construction.

When Bogard and Meria reached the top they looked around; nothing. All there was were construction equipment. Terry and Soiree sighed. "You upset me." Said a voice.

The two fighters looked around once more. Then looked up and saw Alba standing on the crane. "Alba!" called Soiree with excitement.

Alba jumped down from the crane while keeping intact the bundle he was holding. He gave the bundle to Terry. "I believe this belongs to Rock. You be excited to be a grandfather."

Terry took the part of the blanket that covered the sleeping baby's head. It had bright blonde hair and red eyes identical to Rock's. "I didn't expect to be a grandfather at this age but I don't care, at least I am one." Terry smiled. The baby yawned and squirmed a little before going back to it's dozing state. He replaced the blanket back onto the baby's head and looked at Alba. "Does she have name?" he asked.

"Skyla. She is what Duke wants. To kill it, that's if Duke can't absorb her power first. Power like that Duke doesn't want out of his reach. She's part angel, part human, part demon, all power." Explained Alba.

"No, with her mother gone. Her demon powers no longer exists." Explained Terry. "But Duke's a full fledged demon. He's like the rest of them…wants all angel's dead."

"Wait. If that was the truth than shouldn't her angelic powers be gone too." Asked Soiree.

"But her father's power still exists. It's just inside K' Dash." Terry sighed. "The key to Chaos' heart." He said to himself.

Chaos looked around and checked if there was sunlight was any where around. None. Not a single amount of sunlight anywhere. As Chaos looked around he started to wonder. Out of anyplace in Southtown he picked this spot. The same spot in which according to Rock's memories him and K' Dash fought in the semi-finals of the Maximum Impact tournament.

It wasn't soon when Chaos fund out that he was not alone. Chaos peeked over barrels that concealed him. "How drab." He said to himself when he saw who it was.

"Rock!" called the first visitor. The voice was feminine.

Chaos searched through Rock's memories to see who this was. "Sister." He said under his breath.

He took a good look at the other visitor. "Rock!" he called as well.

Chaos did the same with this one as well. He dug through Rock memories once more. "K' Dash."

"We're know you're in here Chaos!" said K'.

"Release my brother." Said Alexia.

Chaos shouted over the barrels. "Close the door and I might come out." His voice echoed so they did not know where he was. "The light is threatening." K' and Alexia did what Chaos said and closed the large steel doors that was the entrance of that factory. Once traces of all sunlight was gone he turned on a dim light above K' and Alexia with a switch near by. Chaos jumped down from his hiding spot and approached the two but still far away from the light. "Why do you enter my domain?" he asked.

K' clenched his fists. "We want Rock back."

Chaos scoffed. "Funny, I want him out of my body. His weak human emotions and memories are weakening me and I don't like that." He gave K' and Alexia an evil smirk. "If I don't get him out of me. I'm…I'm going to destroy him."

K' looked down. In his mind he felt like this was his fault. Why didn't he just give Rock's powers back right away? All his best friend wanted was divinity back and instead he got Chaos, a vampire who serves Duke.

"Don't hurt him." Said K'. "Please don't."

Chaos clenched his fist now. "Then find a way to get him out of my body!" he shouted.

Alexia shouted back. "You don't make the demands in here!"

Chaos smirked. "If that's how it is then leave now and I'll save everyone some trouble and destroy him."

Alexia halted her breath.

K' looked at her. "I'll handle this."

"You should." She responded and his behind K'.

K' looked back at her one more time before confronting Chaos. "What do you suggest?"

Chaos glared back. "Master Duke should know." Responded Chaos.

"OK." Finished K'.

Chaos disappeared and the light went off. K' and Alexia opened the steel doors and exited but closed them back up. The two them spread their wings and flew off to go find Duke.

After the two left Chaos escaped back to his resting place. What was this sensation he was feeling? Were these Rock's human emotions? Was he feeling bad for what is happening? No, Chaos knew what was wrong. He had already lived out his lifetime, he chose his path and chose wrong. Now he was repeating his mistakes. It was too late to finally figure out that he no right to interfere in the present. What was past was past and he couldn't change it. What was his point of living? He was defeated once by the Blood Phoenix and did he just want to defeated again? He wanted to free from separated from Rock so he could be defeated. Ever since he joined up with Rock he's been feeling nothing but pain and has been covering it up by killing the innocents. It was clear what he had to do now He had to kill Duke himself.

"_Are you sure?"_ asked Rock in Chaos' mind.

"I'm…sorry." He said.

"_Then lets stop him…together!"_ Rock explained. _"We can stop Duke. But me alone can't do it. Instead of separating us how about we can combine our powers? I don't mind being half-vampire until this is over and when it is the Blood Phoenix can send you to where you want to be." _

"Will this be my redemption?"

"_It will."_

"Thank you…Rock Howard."

Chaos wants redemption about what happened in the past. Where does he want to be though, the Castle in the Sky? Blazing Wolf Rock Howard


	8. First Steps of Redemption

An Angel's Pride

Chapter 8

First Steps of Redemption

Nighttime…

Duke looked up at the night skies as the moon rose from it's hiding spot. "Chaos should be arriving soon. Then I shall kill the traitor." Duke knew something was wrong from the beginning. It became most obvious when Chaos refused to kill Terry; the Blood Phoenix the being that threatens his very existence. Now it was reality when he just welcomed K' and Alexia, angels, into his domain of where he sleeps.

Duke saw the approaching Chaos but he also saw two other figures with him, one with black wings and the other with white wings. K' and Alexia were flying next to him. It was clear to Duke. He wasn't Chaos, he was Chaos and Rock. The three landed surrounding Duke. "Why show your face back here traitor?" asked Duke.

"Rock and I wish to be one." Said Chaos.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted. I should have never kept your power in the first place. My son or daughter was supposed to inherit your power but they didn't want it. That former angel has tainted your mind, Chaos." Said Duke.

"No. This was my decision I no longer want to live. I wish for Rock to have his life back." Explained Chaos. "And I will live mine along side with him until my duty is finished. Then I will take my rightful place in the Castle in the Sky."

"You're a weak minded fool. But I have no more uses for a traitor." Duke placed his hand on Chaos' head. His black hair turned blonde and his clothes back to normal.

Though Rock now did have vampire fangs. One of his eyes was darker than the other but they were both still Red. He spread his dragon wings and said nothing but fly away with K' and Alexia not too far behind. Rock smiled. "Thanks Chaos." He said in his mind.

"_No thank you. This is my first step to my redemption."_ Explained Chaos.

His thoughts were interrupted by Alexia. "Glad to have you back, bro!"

Rock smiled. "Yeah…With Chaos' power we're going to bring down Duke and his entire gang with him." Rock let out a sigh though. "But…none of this would have happened if I didn't have divinity envy. Maybe I really shouldn't have the power of the angel back."

"Maybe we should go see Terry, Soiree, and Alba. They might want to know you're back." Suggested Alexia.

"Do you think the brothers will just welcome me back with open arms? My mind and Chaos' are one." Explained Rock.

"There is something waiting for you back at your place." Said K'. "It's something you ought to see."

Rock gave K' a look of bewilderment. "Like what?"

Alexia smiled and placed her index finger over he lips. "It's one of those things you have to find out for yourself."

Rock had that feeling in his gut that he already knew what it was. But he didn't say anything. Rock wanted to be surprised. Just to lighten the mood of not only him but Chaos as well. Chaos needed something to make him happy. Just for him to not experience pain for once.

They had gotten back the building under construction. Rock, K', and Alexia closed their wings and ran up to Terry, Alba, and Soiree. The look on Terry face said that he was happy to see Rock. That he was back to normal…kind of. The father and son looked each other down and said nothing. Rock did open his mouth but said nothing and quickly closed it. Terry had did the same.

"Welcome…back." Terry broke the silence.

Rock continued to stare at Terry. "Yeah…it's good to be back."

Terry noticed Rock small vampire fangs. "So…you combined yourself with Chaos?"

"If you don't mind." Alba interrupted. He handed Rock the bundle that held the child. "I think this belongs to you, Rock."

Rock accepted the bundle and unwrapped a part revealing Skyla's head. Tears built up in his eyes. "She's…She's beautiful." He said. "My Skyla. My baby girl. " He turned towards Alba. "What were her last words?" he asked.

Alba sighed. "She said that she wanted you to take care of her."

Rock smiled. "Then that's what I'll do."

"_No, that's what we'll do."_ Said Chaos in Rock's mind. _"With my power we can protect her. I'll stay for as long as you need me, Rock." _

Soiree spoke up. "Stop all this!" everyone had looked at him. "We can't let anything else hold us back. We have Chaos on our side and Rock reached Skyla before Duke. We hold all the cards. We should attack now!"

Terry placed his hand on Soiree's shoulder. "It's a good assumption but if we rush into battle recklessly we might not come out alive. We need more than just the upper hand and even with divine ones fighting Duke's power is still unmatched even all of us combined."

K' turned towards Terry. "Than what do you suggest?" he asked.

Terry rubbed his chin. "It's going to take more than a strategize plan. It could take months, maybe even years."

The three teenagers looked down in discouragement. But an idea hit Rock and caused him to look at Terry. "Make more divine ones." He said.

Terry gave Rock a look of confusion. "Mind explaining."

Rock smiled. "It's so simple. If Duke was able to turn me diving by giving me the power of Chaos…we could make Andy divine."

Terry shook his head. "No, I don't want my family in danger more than it is already."

Alexia placed her hand on Terry's shoulder. "Do we really have a choice? Andy's the only candidate and if you tell him no he's going to try and help out anyway. I know it's not my place to get involved in your family but it's the only option we have."

Rock nodded his head towards Alexia and faced the rest of the group. "It's going to take more of us. We need to gather the forces. I know friends high and low who still haven't left Southtown."

K' shook his head no frantically. "Not him!"

Rock smirked. "Yes him."

Alexia came between. "Who! Who is it?"

Terry and Rock smiled at each other and said in unison, "Kyo Kusanagi."

K' sighed. "I knew it."

Terry turned to the group. "We have to gather the forces. The fighters who are still willing to stand against Duke."

Rock, Alexia, K', Alba, Soiree all nodded their heads in agreement.

Terry concentrated and opened large phoenix wings from his back. They were blood red with red and orange flame that lit them up. Rock and K' opened their wings as well.

Rock handed Soiree the baby. "If I hold it Duke can get two birds with one stone. Keep her; Duke can't be in two places at once. Most likely he'd go after me first just so he could reach Skyla first." Rock flapped his azure dragon wings and lifted himself in the air. He took of to the west.

Soiree clenched the baby tight. "This can't be happening." He said towards Alba.

Alba took a deep breath. "If it's any one who can save us its Terry and Rock. In the ancient the Blood Phoenix and Chaos were the ones who fought over the balance but now they work together to keep the balance in check. When the two die out…the child will be their legacy."

Soiree repeated his brother's actions. "Let's go. We need to get her away from Duke as possible.

Terry took off to the north and K' took off to the south while Alexia stayed with Soiree and Alba.

The three got into the car. Alexia sat in the back seat as she watched the clouds gather and the rain starting to tap the window. She turned her sights towards the sleeping baby in her arms. She watched her chest move up and down as she slept peacefully but completely unaware of what she holds inside of her. This child was her niece and was family she'd do anything to protect her. Watching the baby sleep made her sleepy and it wasn't long until she fell asleep.

A silent conversation consumed Soiree and Alba for the entire car drive.

"_Maybe a ground search should be the best choice."_ Suggested Chaos to Rock.

"Yeah…" Rock landed in an alleyway and shook his wings dry before closing them and letting them disappear.

Rock walked out of the alleyway and continued on foot and just let the rain hit his lemon blonde hair and his bright red jacket. The night sky was turning depressing and it started to make him think about what had just happened. Raven…K'…Duke…and now Chaos was in the mix as well and wasn't until recently that the man who adopted him, a man he knew practically his entire life, Terry was divine and had the power of the Blood Phoenix. If he was worried he couldn't image how much Andy was feeling.

"_Maybe you should go see him."_ Said Chaos.

"It's a good idea." Agreed Rock and turned in the opposite direction of where he was going. He headed back home.

As that happened, as the rain started to fall Terry quickly landed and closed his wings before the flame can go out. He stared out to the city that was lit up by the nightlights. "I'm worried about Andy." He told himself. He got off the building he was standing on, by the stairs, and headed back home.

The rain interrupted K's vision and he no choice but to land before he ran into a building. He landed in front of his home, the one he shared with Maxima, and went in. He placed himself on the couch and stretched out. He stared at his ceiling with several thoughts unattended in his head. "There something about Rock and Chaos I still can't trust." He said and fell asleep.

Rock got home and stared at Andy, while he stared back. Tears built up in Rock's eyes. "I'm sorry, Andy" he said.

Andy smiled and walked up to Rock. "All is fine." He placed his hands on the teen's shoulders. "At least…you're back."

Rock could only stand and smile. "Can you trust a half-vampire?"

Andy looked at him in the eyes. "If that half-vampire is you than yes."

Terry got home about ten minutes later. "Is everything alright?" he asked. In fact Terry was happy to see that Andy and Rock were safe. His family was back and he knew that Andy and Rock were feeling the same thing. But as these thought of seeing Rock came up he couldn't help but wonder why Chaos suddenly decided to regret what he had done. Was it because he what he was doing was wrong, or was he convinced other wise back in his time of existence?

Rock turned to look at Terry when he saw his pondering face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Terry snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?" asked Andy.

"It's nothing really." Explained the older man.

"OK…" Rock gave a big yawn. "I'm going to bed. School is tomorrow morning and I need to see how much I missed." So he did what he said, we walked to his room, changed in to some sleep clothes and went to sleep.

The Next Morning…

Rock woke up and cracked the curtain over his window. He placed his hand in the slight light that was coming through. Nothing. His human side was protecting his vampire half from to the light. He smiled; everything was going back to the way it was before Duke. Except for the fact he knows that Duke's out there somewhere looking for him and Chaos so he can take them both down. But he didn't care, as long as he knew his friends and family were safe and out of the way. Perhaps this might be a good day.

Rock got to school like normally. He ran up to and greeted his friends with joy letting them know he was OK. Kyle, Cole, and Kat were happy to know he was back. Rock didn't give the details of what happened or where has he been the entire time.

Cole smiled. "The important ting is, is for the fact that you're not injured and are safe."

Rock was surprised of what he heard. Was Cole that worried about him? Did Kyle and Kat feel the same? "You alright, Rock?" asked Kat interrupting his train of thoughts.

Rock smiled. "Of course."

Kat smiled back and then turned to Kyle and Cole. "Can I have a moment with him…alone?" she asked. Kyle and Cole kindly left. She turned back and faced Rock.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Kat wrapped her arms around Rock's waist as he did the same to her. "I've been worrying about you ever since Cali died." She explained.

"I told you before, I'm fine."

Kat looked up at him. She always had feeling for Rock. She tried to give him hints but it seems he never got them. Her green eyes met up with his red ones.

He admitted to himself in his mind that he liked the color of her eyes, not just that but he liked her completely. Sure they were green, but they were a rare color of green. He knew what she wanted to he gently pressed his lips against hers. He backed off and released her with a rush of red coming up his cheeks.

She smiled as the same thing happened to her. "So…you finally get it, huh?"

"Yeah." He responded. Rock looked around the pillar that Kyle and Cole his behind. "Ok you guys can come out now." He knew the entire time they never left.

Kyle crossed his arms and ran his hand through his brown hair. "I always knew the two of you would get together." He stated. He smirked along with Cole.

Terry waited at home waiting for Rock that afternoon. He wondered: How would the results turn out now that Chaos and the Blood Phoenix were side by side? Terry smiled and looked the clear blue skies through the window. It wasn't just Chaos, but Rock was on their side as well. So many thoughts came to Terry one by one. He smiled again, today was going to be a good day for the first time in a while.


	9. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: No character is mine except…well you should know already.

An Angel's Pride

Chapter 9

The Beginning of the End

* * *

Rock got home as Terry was expecting only for him to leave for work. Terry sighed. "3 million and still decides to work at that coffee shop." He laughed at his comment. "I'm not going to question him though…I'm done doing that."

Andy heard Terry talking to himself. "That's because he's becoming a man now right?" he asked.

"Yeah…but there's still one lesson he has yet to learn."

"And that is?"

"One day you and I aren't going to be here and he needs to learn to survive without us." Explained Terry.

"It's a little early to be…thinking like…that. You don't think you're going to survive the fight are you?" asked Andy.

"It's me or him." He calmly answered.

"If you die…Rock and I will—" he was cutoff.

"I get it!" he yelled. "I really do. But Rock has a lot more years to live than I do."

Andy sighed. "You're right in a way…besides, who's going to take care of Skyla?"

Terry looked at Andy. "She's going to die soon. Her power is too unstable and she's going to die." Perhaps not such a good day after all.

That evening…

Kat met Rock at the coffee shop where Rock works. He hopped over the counter and came eye to eye with her. Kat laughed and said, "Ready yet?"

"Boss is locking up the shop, so yeah." He responded scratching the back of his head. Kat laughed again and grabbed his hand walking out the door.

The two walked down the street of Southtown hand in hand like a normal boyfriend, girlfriend couple. The night sky was clear and the moon was full and bright. _"I hate to admit it…but the moon looks beautiful."_ Said Chaos in Rock's mind.

"Yeah, but what about Kat?" he asked Chaos.

"_I'd give up divinity for her."_ He responded honestly.

"So would I." he turned all his attention to Kat. "We've been through this city hundreds of times, why are going through it again." He asked.

"Because Kyle and Cole are not with us." Kat answered.

"That…so give me another reason." He asked. He knew the other reason. The two of them had never gotten a chance before. They had always seen each other as brother and sister but deep within in their minds there was more to it. Now that they were dating it was different. Rock's train of thoughts were broken when they approached his place.

She looked at him with bewilderment. "Any reason why were stopping?"

Rock took a deep breath. "There's something I want to show you." He walked to the stairs that led up to his apartment.

Rock and Kat got inside and saw Terry and Andy sitting around watching television. He laughed. "I didn't know the two of you were known to be couch potatoes." He brought Kat right next to him. "You guys remember Kat right." He asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Terry turned to the couple and laughed. "I always knew the two of you would end up together." He stated.

Rock ignored the comment and brought Kat to his bedroom.

When Kat walked in the first thing she noticed was the baby cradle in his room. He halted her breath. She already knew what he wanted to show her. She approached the cradle and removed the blanket that covered the baby. Skyla was sleeping so peacefully. Kat smiled and picked the sleeping little one. She cradled the child in her arms.

Rock smiled. He didn't have to say anything. Kat's actions explained all. The tears started to build in his eyes. He had never been so happy before. He walked over to her and kindly took the baby from Kat. He placed it back the cradle.

He sat on his bed and took a deep breath. "There's so much I want to tell you but I don't know how to explain it. I don't know where to begin."

Kat sat right next to him and placed her hand on his. "Start from the beginning."

He looked at her and smiled. "Ok…but would you believe me if I told you the real truth."

She smiled back. "Of course."

"Ok…as you know in the past months I have some changes. Well it's because I found out a secret about me that I didn't believe was possible. Do you believe in angels?" he explained.

She gave him a look saying she was confused. Why was he asking her if she believed in angels? What did that have to do with anything? "Why?"

"I was once half-angel. But a battle with destiny made me lose my angelic powers. I became power hungry and turned to Duke for divine powers again. I gained the powers of Chaos, the vampire who once tried to destroy the world, and killed people. But it wasn't soon after when he started to feel regret and Duke combined our powers and minds. Now I'm ready to take him down." He explained. Sadly enough, all of it was the truth.

Kat's smiled never died. "If that is the truth, then I believe you, because only an angel can be this kind and gentle. You're willing to sacrifice life to do what right and I think that only some one like you could do that."

Rock smiled as a blush turned his cheeks red.

Kat smiled. She looked at her watch. "I better get home. My dad gets angry when I'm out with a boy."

Rock walked home and then walked home himself. He got home and looked at Andy and Terry. He smiled.

They stared back and the three of them started laughing.

Andy stared at Rock and smirked. "So you did found yourself a girl?"

Rock gave him a friendly sock on the shoulder. "How did you find out?"

"You smiled like a love struck baboon." Responded Terry.

Rock glared. "And Skyla?"

"You weren't gone that long."

"Just checking."

"_Is everything alright, Rock?"_ asked Chaos.

"No. Everything's not alright."

"_How can I help?"_

"I'm fine really."

"_I'm you and you're me when there is something bothering you I'll know."_

"OK you win. Duke's been too quiet and did not resist when you wanted to join me. It was like he was glad." Explained Rock.

"_I see." _Said Chaos. _"Well I'm confident that along with the Blood Phoenix and with good and evil gathering we'll win." _

"No…Someone has Duke on strings and I know who it is. They rose shortly after the fall of my father's empire. The weird part is, is that no one knows where this gang came from. From that point they've been building and now since the fall of Duke and his gang they're sending a new sub-syndicate to take Southtown. They're called Addis." Explained Rock.

Terry and Andy turned to Rock. "How did you know that Rock?"

Rock looked down. "My father had one of the greatest empires to ever live. I was supposed to be the heir but since the fall, don't you think someone else would try to take over?"

Terry sighed. "You're going to take over Geese's empire as a smokescreen to let us find out what really happening."

Rock's gaze faded away from Terry. He clenched his fist. "I have no choice. But don't worry. Chaos is going to protect me." He tried to assure.

Andy placed his hand on Rock's shoulder. "Are you sure? Are you sure there's no other way? You have a choice."

Rock smirked ad stared at Andy. "I'll be fine."

Terry pushed Andy aside. "You're a smart kid. I know you're making the right decision."

Rock nodded his head. "Thank you."

Rock went to his room and pulled out what looked like a business suit. It was dark blue complete with a black tie and put it on. He got on his motorcycle and rode off towards Geese Tower. He got inside. It wasn't quite as abandoned, as it seemed. It actually looked like someone was keeping the place ready for him. It was all too ritzy for Rock. He grunted and turned to leave. But he turned back around with a reminder from Chaos of what was at stake. He turned back around. He rode the elevator to the top floor and looked at the big office.

Rock looked around. Everything was too quiet for him. "Kain!" he shouted. "I'm here! I know this is what you've been waiting for!"

Kain approached Rock. "This smokescreen won't work." Kain laughed. "You want Addis away from Terry and Andy. I can care less for you but I don't want Addis to take over this city either."

"So you agree that good and evil should come together?"

"_So you agree that good and evil should come together?" _

"I do agree."

"Then this building and you operation are mine." Rock sat down. "But I barely know about this business so you're going to be my advisor until I get the hang of it."

In Rock's mind he looked at Chaos.

"This is it…the beginning of the end."

"_This is it…the beginning of the end." _


	10. New Depatures, Old Arrivals

An Angel's Pride

Chapter 10

New Departures, Old Arrivals

Rock looked upon the city. He wasn't going to rule it because his father said so. He wasn't going to rule it because people said it was his destiny. He was becoming its prince to protect it. He wanted to protect the city from Addis and the upcoming evil behind it. He wanted to help Chaos gain his redemption as well as his own. But Rock would not stop there. He would use this plan to stop the greed and corruption of this city. If the greed consumed him…he promised to kill himself if necessary.

Kain watched Rock. Watching his every move looking at his sadness. "Its too late to turn back." He said.

Rock sighed and turned around to look at Kain. "I know. But I'm not doing this for myself. I'm doing this for my family and the spirit inside me that makes me half vampire."

Kain laughed. "I knew it. When you lost your angelic powers I knew you'd envy it. So I assume you and Chaos are one now?"

Rock shot him a death glare. "Of course. How did you know I'd show deep amounts of envy though?"

Kain laughed again. "Because my boy, I envy it too. You see your mother is my sister. She was an angel so of course that'd make me one as well. When they first noticed I started abusing my power they turned my wings black. That didn't work. So the higher ups passed judgment and took my powers all together. I stand human in front of you."

Rock laughed. To Kain's notice it sounded like Geese's. "I almost feel sorry for you. You could have gotten the power of Chaos but because you weren't a half human like me you couldn't get it."

"_Rock if you abuse my power the higher ups will take me away." _Said Chaos.

"I know that. You need redemption. I could care less what happens to me." He responded.

Terry sat at home stretched out on the couch. He walked into Rock's bedroom, picked up the baby, and cradled it in his arms. He already knew what was going to happen to her. He already knew what was going to happen to Rock. He already knew what was going to happen to K'. He already knew what was going to happen to him. None of this would be happening if he had never had a plan with Rock. But what was past was past now and he couldn't change it. The only thing he could do now was save Rock, before Kain can do his damage.

Andy placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "The same is going to happen to Rock as it happened to Geese."

Terry looked at Andy then at the baby in his arms. "When this baby stops breathing. He will have been corrupted...maybe." He placed the baby back in the cradle and covered her with the blanket. He walked out of the room.

Andy watched Terry leave and looked at the baby where her chest was. The blanket wasn't moving up and down. The baby was not breathing. She was dead already. He left the room without saying a word. It had already happened to Rock. He had hoped that 'maybe' had came in.

K' looked down at the floor. He looked around his living room and then the clock on the wall. K' sighed. He just lost his best friend. Now he had to finish his duty, like Terry before him. He was going now have to kill Rock if Chaos cannot stop him.

"Our forces are starting to run thin?" asked Maxima.

"Yes. We have lost one more to corruption and the brothers are unsure of what to do now that's Skyla's dead." K' sighed.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm half angel. I can sense these things. I can also tell you that Terry's about ready to break. If I don't kill Rock, then he will. Anything to help him. That's the only thing we can do now." He explained.

"And Alexia?"

"She will join him. Family must stick together. The princess will take place next to her brother, the prince."

"This is getting complicated."

"But I can't kill Rock."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't kill what's already dead."

"I see."

"_An angel approaches."_ Chaos told Rock.

Rock turned around to the large emerald doors and watched them swing open. Rock smiled.

Alexia took her place next to Rock. "Love what you did to the place. Which is nothing yet but with time we can rule this place side by side."

"We already rule but people are just trying to seize our kingdom from us." He said. "But with Kain on our side, he can guide us."

"I know." She responded. "Addis wants to take Southtown from us."

"Over time…the people will learn to fear us. This generation will be a new beginning for our family."

"_I worry about you, Rock." _Said Chaos.

"I worry about myself. But I need Alexia close and warm so I can carry out the plan. Once that happens I blow my father's empire from the inside out." Responded Rock.

"_Addis can't be stopped can they?" _

"No they can't. But we can't let them have my father's piece of Southtown. If that means I have to do it through fear of the people…so be it."

"_Something is wrong with you, Rock."_ Chaos pointed out.

"I know there is. The greed of taking over my father's empire is already getting to my head. I must ask you a favor."

"_What is it?" _

"Don't let me become Geese."

"_As you wish." _

Rock walked away from the window and past Kain and Alexia. Alexia stood next to Kain and brought her head closer to his ear. "We can't trust him can we?"

Kain took a deep breath. "No, we can't."

Rock wandered the tower, looking around, and exploring his new surroundings. Rock just kept looking hoping he'd find something to his past. But then something came across his mind. He was a project from NESTS he's not going to find anything. But when that information came across him from K' he wondered something: If Geese was already having a child being born then why did he go to such lengths to create another? Did he want two heirs or was it something else? This bugged Rock ever since K' told him about how he was a creation. He quickly looked behind him for a moment…nothing.

He was so used to Terry being around that he just expecting that he'd come from behind him and ask him what was wrong. In Terry's mind he wasn't the best at playing the part of the parent. But in Rock's mind he did a fairly good job. Sure, they'd have silent conversations most of the time and the only time they really did talk is during training when Terry was giving Rock another lesson, but every once in a while he'd get out some sort of fatherly advice. But even before the idea of divinity came to their household they had seemed to becoming closer as father and son and just didn't realize it. It was only now that they finally saw what was really happening between the two of them. But now it was too late and all Rock wanted was to be at home along side his family. In his head this was starting to become a bad idea and it was only getting worse.

Rock continued walking. After all his thoughts of missing his family he finally remembered his mission and stayed focused. The plan was to take Addis head on in the front lines and create a diversion so the others could sneak in the back find out the real plans and stop them in their tracks.

That night Rock watched the last minutes of the sunset and watched the moon came into position. He thought about all the things he did as Chaos because of this moon. Rock shook the memories off and walked into what looked like to be a lounge room. He sat down and turned on the television. It was already set on a world news channel and was lazy to go change it.

As he watched it became clear that his mission just got harder. The announcement for the KOF has just been made and now it was going to be hard to do. He had to end this battle with Duke before another one started. It was now or never, he had to complete his mission. With this announcement his entire plan of getting rid of Geese's empire just went down the drain.

"Come on you sorry lot!" shouted the captain. She wore a purple dress that draped over one leg, thin straps that over her shoulders, red high heels, and black gloves. Her attire was peculiar but the first thing everyone noticed was the gold Jolly Roger on her dress. She was the captain of the Lilian Knights, a band of modern day pirates in a submarine.

She sighed and walked into her quarters. Janet's eyes explored her private room. Her eyes shifted to a picture sitting on her desk. It was a picture she took during her last trip in Southtown. She was standing next to a boy. He was dressed in all black with a red bomber jacket. He had golden blonde hair and red eyes. She continued to stare at this picture and remember that this boy in the picture was her first boyfriend and she was his first. It sparked the idea in her mind why she was coming back to Southtown.

She remembered the letters that were passed back and forth between them but the one she could never forget is when he finally said that he was breaking up with her. He couldn't take the long distance relationship, especially the part where he had to miss her every day. Tears started to fill her eyes when her thoughts were broken by a knock at the door.

"What!" she shouted through the door in anger.

Her voice struck fear in the crewman's body. "Captain, we're approaching Southtown!" he stuttered.

She looked at the picture one more time and left her private quarters. "Pull into port." She gave her orders.

Rock had left the building and headed for the pier. He looked at the ocean that was lit up by the moonlight. He noticed that the ocean was rumbling and jumped back. A submarine came out from under the ocean. Rock smiled at the first person that came out.

Janet hopped down and greeted Rock. He grabbed her and hugged her close. It seemed he had missed her more than he thought.

"Hi." He said. "I'm glad…I'm glad you're here."

"I'm still mad at you." She said.

"I couldn't take it. I was afraid."

She looked up at him. "What were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid that you were going to break my heart." He explained.

"So you broke mine first. You're a pro at lame excuses."

Rock took a deep breath. "Am I forgiven?"

"Kiss me and you are."

Rock and Janet looked into each other eyes. Together they gently press their lips against each one another's.

"Why did I break up with you?" he asked himself.

"You boys are all confusing."

"Will you help us?"

"Just tell me what to do."

Alexia felt Rock for a moment. It reminded her of what she let go when she decided to join him. She looked out to the city. Not only was her brother in love but she was too and she knew that the boy she loved also loved her back but didn't show it.

K' finally left his apartment after a few hours of barricading himself for so long. He headed to the same pier where Rock went. He got there and watched Rock and Janet walk down the beach. He laughed and interrupted their moment and to get their attention.

Rock looked at his best friend and laughed back. "What's so amusing about a guy and a girl? Don't think I don't know what's going on between you and my sister!"

K' jumped down, landed on the beach, and walked up to Janet and Rock. "Glad to see you love birds are finally back together."

"Knock it off." He said giving K' a friendly sock on the shoulder.

"I assume everything's well?" asked K'.

"It is. Have you heard?"

"What?"

"The KOF has been announced. Do you know who the sponsor is though?"

"No. I've been really helping out Maxima with his problems." Explained K'. "The doctor that modified him has gone missing. Ever heard Prof. Makshima?"

"I think I might have heard bits and pieces."

Rock and Chaos sensed another presence of divinity approaching and turned to see it. It was Terry. He was running and flailing his arm. He had a letter in his hand. He ran up to the three young fighters.

"Rock! Rock!" he shouted as he ran.

"Hey Terry! Slow down you aren't as young as you used to be."

Terry caught up to the three. He caught his breath and handed the letter to Rock. "I thought you might want to read this. It's from Joe."

"Next time…tell me when one of the troops leaves Southtown." Rock skimmed the letter. "Billy Kane is missing?"

"Yeah. Apparently he just up and left his sister."

"This is bad. We're going to have to let Duke go for now."

Janet spoke up. "Well if the KOF is starting then I guess I'll have to enter myself. I can't just wait around waiting for everyone to get back."

"We need all the help we can get so right now I guess that may be a good idea." Said Rock in response to Janet's request.

"Then I'm guessing that this time we're all in this together?" asked K'.

"I guess so." Said Terry.

To Be Continued in An Angel's Last Stand…


End file.
